


a prelude to our blooming day—

by matsuseiji



Series: our blooming day [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuseiji/pseuds/matsuseiji
Summary: in which banri learns a thing or two, or maybe more.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Original Character(s)
Series: our blooming day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	a prelude to our blooming day—

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so tired of myself, this au just keeps growing and by the time we realized this—we have written more than what we would like to. taking all of these off my drafts cause why not, it's meant to be somewhere anyway, maybe here. 
> 
> also, i'm so dumb, i tried to delete one chapter and accidentally deleted the whole thing. i'm just linking the social media au below and maybe check us out in @_matsuseiji and @goddesstifa

She would have preferred not to meet him right now, Kichou thought, watching the two new customers as they entered Kira-Kira.

Fortunately, he still hasn’t seen her and it gave Kichou some leeway to come up with a plan. Maybe if she calls someone else to serve them, maybe she can ask Nami who’s yet to come out of the kitchen— _or maybe not._

“Oh, it’s you.” Banri Settsu said the moment he caught her trying to sneak away, halting her attempt to move out of their sight. Kichou looked at him and his companion, forcing herself to give them her customer service smile and failing miserably at it. She knew she looked like she swallowed something sour but he seemed like he hadn’t realized this _yet_ , proceeding to talk to her despite the _warning signs_. “So this is where you work huh….”

“Welcome to Kira-kira Bar and Cafe…. Please have a seat.” She says with that fake enthusiastic voice that she practices all the time. Nami, her friend and co-worker, said that she’s sounding more and more genuine which she _desperately_ hoped is true. 

She had them seated in the far corner of the cafe, slightly hidden from the counter so she wouldn’t have to _see_ him very well. Handing the menu, Kichou tried again to slip away, thinking about calling for Nami but _unfortunately_ for her, her new _favorite_ person just won’t let her go that easily.

“About the other day….” He began, as soon as he’s seated comfortably. “I’m really so—uh, why are you looking at me like that?”

 _Shit_ . Did she let her annoyance slip? Her friends often say that it was too easy to tell when she’s angry. She has that _look_ , they said, and maybe she’s doing it now.

“Like what, _Sir_?”

Just _smile_ Kichou.

“I have no excuse about what happened and I’m really—”

“Please have a look first at the menu and call for our servers once you made up your mind, _Sir_ .” She said as soon as he tried to say his apologies, cutting the rest of his sentence. Settsu looked taken aback at her rudeness and so was his companion who’s obviously uncomfortable at the flow of their conversation. She would have really _preferred_ not to talk about it, at least not with him of all people.

 _Yeah,_ it’s because she’s terrible at trying to act friendly when she’s annoyed at someone.

“Banri-kun, I heard that this one is their best seller. Should we try this?” His companion, a pretty guy with short dark hair wearing a brown coat and striped shirt said, trying his best to intervene at whatever chaos may explode from their tense exchange.

“Woah... that's really rude ya know.” He tells her with wide eyes, and it took everything she has not to break character. Well, she already did but she knows she could do worse.

“Sorry for that, I really shouldn’t be making personal conversations while I’m on the clock, _Sir._ ”

“Eh… should have said that earlier—”

“I’ve been trying to make it obvious all—”

“Really? Doesn’t seem like it to me.”

“It’s because you’re dumb.”

 _Good gods,_ she’s really done it this time. Her mind tries to recall if Yugiri-san was around, she hopes he’s not. 

“Hah? Can you repeat—”

“You’re dumb, _sir._ ” 

Kichou’s number one problem is that she often acts on instinct, especially when she’s anxious and uncomfortable. She also has a mouth on her, and it’s one that refuses to back down despite her brain’s attempt to stop her from saying mean insults.

Settsu, on the other hand, looked like he’s also lost his cool—getting up from his seat, completely towering over her. Well, he’s over six feet, and that’s obviously a lot more centimeters taller than her 168cm. 

Did she accidentally challenge him to a physical fight? What are the odds Kichou? What are the odds of Banri Settsu actually throwing hands in this situation?

“Banri-kun…” The other guy said, grabbing his friend’s arm. _God,_ looks like even him is aware that this might escalate into a terrible fight.

However, even when Settsu looks pissed off, his body is relaxed and not posed in a physically threatening stance. Or at least that’s what she wanted to believe, still considering the possibilities of this verbal exchange turning into a physical brawl.

“I just want to say sorry, okay.” He tells her, grimacing. _Well,_ that’s not very reassuring. Kichou can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Excuse me Sir, no fighting is allowed here!” Nami's voice cut in, pulling Kichou away to form a protective wall between her and Settsu. “Please calm yourselves.”

“Nami-san…” The two looked at the newcomer, recognition showing up in their faces. “Ah, no it’s not what you think.”

“I think there’s a misunderstanding here…” It was Settsu, confused. “I’m not trying to pick a fight.”

Nami turned to look at Kichou, who just shrugged in response. 

In the end, Nami had to apologize to the two on her behalf as she was sent to the staff room. She mentally slapped herself for what she did, realizing how it’s unlike her to suddenly lose control of herself, especially when it’s expected that she should be on her _best_ behavior.

It’s just… that _guy_ , Banri Settsu, someone she knew from University… that guy really ticks her off whenever possible it almost felt like he was doing it on purpose when he clearly isn’t.

 _He did not do anything wrong, you’re just overreacting…_ She tells herself over and over, thinking that maybe she can convince herself that he _did not_ mean to stand her up the other day—when he was the one who asked her to free their schedule and talk about their pending project and that he didn’t mean to waste her time…. That it was completely out of his control that they had an emergency for one of his major subjects and that his phone battery died and couldn’t tell her immediately about it….

 _Gods it’s not working._ The more she thinks about it, the more she find reasons to get annoyed at him. It also doesn’t help that they did not have a cordial first meeting and first impressions of each other. He had been annoyingly uncooperative and uninterested at first when she’s only been trying to explain her inputs on what they should do. He even submitted an incomplete write-up when she had given him a week to finish it.

Yes, she’s still bitter about it.

“Kichou are you okay?” Nami asked, closing the door behind her and interrupting her train of thought. “There’s nothing to worry about what happened, Tsumugi-san apologized for how Banri-kun acted….”

“No I—” She paused biting her lip. _So_ , she was really anxious about how she treated them huh. “I’m really sorry it wouldn’t happen again.”

“Did Banri-kun say something to upset you that much?”

“About that…. Ah…” How does she even explain everything to her? She has been whining about Settsu the past couple of days already…. It’s starting to feel _not_ right. “Remember that theatre major _guy_ that I’ve told you before? That’s him and uhm… I don’t really know? He just pisses me off a lot lately…. I swear I don’t get it myself..”

“Oh.” She gasps, looking like she’s struck by a realization. “Well, Banri-kun’s kind of a character… I get that.”

“Right? Does he annoy you too? You did mention that you volunteered in his theatre troupe.” She sounded like she was begging for validation and that _doesn’t_ sit right with her. “Oh sorry… Maybe I’ll apologize to him later…. It was really unfair of me to snap at him like that...”

“It’s okay… we don’t interact much, but I can tell that he doesn’t get along well with everyone…. Or at least with Juza-kun….” Her friend suddenly trailed off, a pink blush creeping on her cheeks. Kichou realized that it must have been the same person she’s been crushing on… “Anyway, try to not pick fights with our customers unless necessary, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Nami then left the staff room. She stayed behind for a while to compose herself, about to follow when her phone buzzed. Someone messaged her.

_Hey, sorry ‘bout the other day and today too. I’ll try to do better next time._

She felt her cheeks flushed, this was the last thing she expected to hear from him. Just what on earth is he trying so hard for?

_I’ll try to do better next time._

He really had to go and send that, after everything that happened today. Banri sighed, glaring at his phone.

“Banri-kun, are you still upset about earlier?” Tsumugi-san caught his attention, worry clouding his expression. They returned to the dorm right after their troublesome visit in Kira-Kira, he already explained as well what that was all about.

He hadn’t realized that he’d been very insensitive towards... _Kichou_ and that he caused her distress. He thought it was already fine since he did say he was sorry a lot of times already… Usually he just says that and things will be okay again…. But with that person, it always felt like he had to take an extra mile to placate her.

_What am I trying so hard for?_

“No. Actually, I realized that I may be the one in the wrong there…”

“And?”

“I messaged her and told her that I’m sorry… she’s not responding though.” Banri sighed again, taking another peak at their conversation. She left him on read. “She’s ignoring it.”

“Hmm… maybe you should ask for forgiveness in another way.” Tsumugi suggested thoughtfully. “Sometimes you need to show your sincerity instead of just merely telling them that you’re sorry.”

“What can I do?”

“You can do something for her…. Or maybe give her something she likes.”

Banri considered those for a moment, before eventually giving up. He doesn’t know her that well to have an idea of the things that she likes…. It does sound like a good idea though.

“You said that you’re in Theatre and Production design together, right? Why don’t you invite her to our next play and maybe show her around afterwards.” Tsumugi seemed confident about this idea, the glint in his eyes telling him that he can’t be wrong.

“Do you think it would work?”

“Kichou-san seemed like someone who would want to get down to the last details of what she’s studying… Perhaps a trip to the theatre will help both of you in your project as well.”

“All right… I’ll try and ask her to come.” He says, well, it’s better than nothing. “You think we still have tickets left for that mini-show we’re doing next week?”

“I think we can ask the director… or if not, maybe just accompany her—”

“Oh? So it’s really a girl who’s been giving Banri troubles?” Itaru interjected, appearing out of nowhere with a knowing grin. “To think that we’d live long enough to see this moment. Ah, my friend, you have grown indeed.”

 _The fuck is he saying?_ Both Banri and Tsumugi were surprised by his sudden appearance, giving him enough time to misinterpret _everything_.

“I told you! He was having girl problems! My intestines are never wrong.” Citron chimed in from behind Itaru, looking quite pleased with himself. “Banri has a crush on his classmate!”

“Hey don’t go saying things like that!” He said in defense of himself, earning a laughter from his two friends.

“Ahahaha, look at him looking shy and flustered. Time really went fast huh, who would imagine that our Banri will find the love of his life this soon… Gods this is making me tear up.” Itaru is obviously enjoying himself, even making a gesture of wiping his non-existent tears just to make a point.

“Itaru-san, I don’t think that’s something we should pry on…” Tsumugi, at least, tried to diffuse the ideas they are having.

“But it’s okay though,” He says again with a devilish grin, patting Tsumugi and Banri on their backs. “There’s nothing to be shy of, Settsu…”

“Please stop misunderstanding… I’m not crushing on her or anyone okay!” Banri tried to talk over him, which he was too late to realize. The next thing he knows, raising his voice all of a sudden brought more spectators into this frenzied conversation.

“Ban-chan? You have a crush on someone?” Taichi’s shrill voice resonated within the dorm, stirring even Hisoka who’s been sleeping on the couch all this time. “You! I thought you weren’t interested in chicks!”

“You’re too loud _dog_ . And please stop referring to girls as _chicks_.” Yuki says, throwing Taichi a look of disappointment. “So who’s the unfortunate girl?”

“You’re all misunderstanding this. I—”

“It is his classmate!” Citron answers enthusiastically, drowning Banri’s attempt to clear things up.

“A classmate huh…”

“Woah, that’s such a classic love story! This is my favorite shoujo manga trope… where they meet in school and fell in love… and then they had to be separated after graduation but promising each other that they wouldn’t love someone else but then—”

“This isn’t what you’re thinking.”

“Have you already confessed to her Banri-kun?” Muku doesn’t seem to be listening, getting ahead of himself as he tries to picture their “love story” in his head.

The dorm erupted in chaos that night, all of them had a say about Banri and his _crush_. They tried to give him unsolicited advice, shooting down his every attempt to make them know that they’ve got everything wrong about it. 

When things had gotten out of control, Sakyo eventually had to step in, chiding them about the noise they are making. Banri felt so tired and drained after that chaos, falling asleep as soon as he climbed on his bed.

Everyone now thinks that he’s having trouble “wooing” someone. Tsumugi felt sorry for him while Itaru and Citron were clearly enjoying the spectacle at his expense.

He’d get back at them one of these days….

[check the thread [here](https://twitter.com/_matsuseiji/status/1216933389850202112?s=20)]


End file.
